As an electrical connecting device used for electrically connecting a flat cable, which is generally called FFC, FPC, etc., and has a plurality of conductors, to a plurality of terminals, a connector for pressing the flat cable to be inserted into an insulating housing to the plurality of terminals equipped to the insulating housing with a pressing member has been conventionally known (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-21478). The connector disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-21478 includes two types of terminals, a provisional holding terminal and a non-holding terminal of which the plurality are mutually arranged, and holds the flat cable with the two types of terminals and the pressing member.
However, in the conventional electrical connecting devices as disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-21478, the flat cable is clamped and held between the two types of terminals and the pressing member. Thus, the conventional electrical connecting devices are inferior in terms of strongly holding the flat cable and reliably locking it. The flat cable easily comes out in a case where the electrical connecting device is used under an environment that vibration or outer force is easily applied thereto, and therefore it is difficult to keep a holding state of the flat cable.
Additionally, in terms of improving the holding force of the flat cable, for example, it is conceived that the flat cable is held by a holder and the holder is connected to a to-be-connected housing that supports the plurality of terminals. However, it is difficult to realize construction for sufficiently ensuring contact force of the plurality of the conductors of the flat cable and the plurality of terminals in this case.